Parent Trap
by Merrit Jade
Summary: Brook and Dawn are Eragon and Arya's children. The couple splits up, and eleven years later the twins meet. Based on the movie, and thank you ComplexSimplicitY!
1. The Beginning

**I want to thank ComplexsimplicitY!!!!! **

_The stars were twinkling above Ellesmura. A piney scent drifted it light clouds through the thick of the forest lighted by the full moon overhead. An owl hooted somewhere in the distance while he elves chanting rose from the city carried by a cool wind gently stir the amber leaves at Arya feet. _

_"Eragon," she said as the shade slayer came into view. She smiled and he joined standing on the hill overlooking the Elvin settlement. She smiled at him and he returned it with a grin that made her want to melt. Reaching his arm around her waist protectively, Arya jumped at first then relaxed and rested her head on his shoulder. He softly kissed the top off her head adding to the moment. The Elvin princess lost track of time, not know if the had been standing there a minute or an hour. Arya somehow knew what he was thinking…there was a ring in his pocket, and she wanted it badly. _

_Neither wanted to move, they were treasuring this moment. Arya broke loose first and wrapped her arms around Eragon's neck. He dipped her romantically and placed a single kiss on her lips. _

_"Arya, turn around." He whispered in her ear sending goose bumps down her spine. She swallowed and turned, them gasped. A hundred elves or more were at the edge of the city holding lanterns, spelling out:_

_**Arya,**_

_**Will you marry me?**_

_She gasped and turned around, Eragon was on one knee. Tears filled her eyes…she could not be crying. She hadn't cried in years, but hear were tears streaming down her cheeks. He knees gave in and she dropped to the ground. _

_"Yes," she whispered. Eragon slid the ring slowly on to her finger. No one else existed that moment, it was just those two. They couldn't hear the cheering of the elves, or the animals in the forest. It was just them. Arya looked into the blue eyes of her future husband. Yes, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. _

"Dad! Dad, oh my gawd, get up! Were going to be late! Come on! I'm going to school! Hurry!" screamed Brook jumping up and down on her fathers bed.

Eragon groaned and rolled over covering his head with a pillow. Kai, Brooks dragon, dragged him out of bed onto the floor.

"Ok, 'm up."

"WE LEAVE IN TEM MINUTES!" his daughter screamed.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Eragon demanded. Brook through a pillow at him and stomped out of the room.

She ran through the house in a blur (Elvin speed + adrenaline blur) looking for something she might have forgotten. She was finally going to Diador Academy. Rider School! He dad told her all about it. It was an ancient boarding school, and she could hardly wait. She gave her bags to Kai, and climbed onto her back.

"Breakfast?" asked a voice in the kitchen.

"DAD! NO TIME!" she yelled as Kai took into the sky. Eragon and Saphira followed them shortly. After three hours of flying there were at the meeting place. Eragon hugged the eleven year old.

"Remember, your coming home for Christmas. Write to me every day, and" he leaned closer, "get higher marks on your tests than Murtaghs son."

"Dad! Sebastian is my friend!" she cried. He smiled.

"OK, now remember the charting spell I gave you? Good, use it to annoy people. On the fourth corridor on the 2nd floor, there is a closet. There is a passage way there that leads strait into the kitchen."

"Are we aloud in the kitchen?" she asked.

"Of coarse not. Now, if professor Biggens is still there, he always keeps tons of lemon drops in his desk. He tends to leave the class room, when he does, charm the lemon drops into your enemies bag."

"Dad! That's horrible. Who would do that?" Brook looked shocked.

"Well, I did. Just ask Joe Koals about it. He still hates me."

Brook paused and stared at her dad. "Right…I'll remember that." Eragon smiled. "They are leaving! Bye dad! I'll see you!" she waved and joined the other students and teachers on dragons. Eragon waved at Brook then turned and sighed going back to Saphira.

_Arya was in a creamy white dress holding a bouquet of lily's. All the elves heads were facing her. she smiled slightly and turned to face Eragon. The preacher recited the vows. She stared at Eragon directly in the eye. _

_"I do." She said. _

_"I do." He repeated. Eragon scooped her up bridal style and went down the isle with the elves cheering. _

"Dawn, wake up." Said Arya gently shaking her sleeping daughter. "I said, Dawn wake up." She said again. Arya roller her eyes. "DAWN, WAKE UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!" she screamed. Dawn screamed and jumped out of bed.

"OMG I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" she screamed running into the bathroom. A couple minutes later she came out fully dressed.

"Mom?" she called.

"Breakfast is ready, sweetheart." She said as she put a bowl of fruit onto the table. Dawn eyed the bowl and ate a grape.

"Ok, lets go now." The eleven year old dragged her mom onto Gwen and Gwen took off into the sky. Arya had gotten use to flying, but she was still a bit queasy. A couple hours passed and finally they were at the meeting place.

Arya pulled her daughter into a hug. "You are coming home for Christmas, your writing every day, and your not forgetting anything?" she asked. Dawn shook her head. "Good, now I'm going to miss you a lot. Honey, come here!" Arya hugged her daughter again.

"Mom," she gasped. "I can't" another breath, "breath."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she cried releasing her daughter.

"Mmmomm! Your embarrassing me!" Arya sniffed and took a step back.

"OK, sorry, sorry. Now remember, behave and follow ALL the rules. Be very mature and go make me proud."

Dawn made a face. "ALL the rules? No pranks? Jokes? Secret passage ways?"

Arya sighed. "Listen, your there for an education. It's not Summer camp."

Dawn sighed. "Whatever. Hey I got to go…" she hugged her mom one last time and got onto Gwen. All the students waved until they were out of sight. Arya sniffed and paused, and how was she getting back home? She sighed and made her way back on foot.

_"OH MY GODDD! ERAAGONN!" screamed Arya. _

_"WHAT! OH MY GOD!!!! ARE YOU OK!" he dashed into the living room to find Arya leaning against the wall. _

_"NO YOU IDIOT! I'M HAVING A BABY!" she screamed. _

_"OH MY GOD!!!!" He continued yelling. _

_"I HATE YOU! MY WATER HAS JUST BROKEN AND OWWWWWW!" _

_Eragon screamed with her. _

_"GET A DOCKTER YOU IDIOT! NOW!" Eragon snapped back. _

_"Right! A doctor!" Eragon ran out of the house and came back a moment later with a couple elves. _

_"Hello, I see you are in labor, would like something for the pain?" he asked. Arya responded by making an unpleasant hand sign. _

_"Come on you can do it!" said Eragon stroking her hair. _

_"STOP TOUCHING ME! THAT'S WHAT GOT ME INTO THIS MESS!" Eragon turned red. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed. _

_"Come on, I know it hurts, just one big push!" said the docter. _

_"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE? YOU'RE A MAN!!!" she screamed. Eragon took Aryas hand and the room was filled with sound of a crying baby. _

"_Eragon, I love you." Said Arya crying. _

"_I love you too." He replied lovingly. _

"_Wait, there's another one coming! They are twins!" Cried a nurse. Eragon's face lit up with joy, but Arya continued screaming. _

_"I HATE YOU!" she yelled at Eragon. A few moments later the first baby's crying had quieted down and a second baby began crying. _

_"Are there any more?" asked Arya weakly._

_The amused nurse shook her head. The couple was handed two beautiful baby girls. _

Dawn stood in line with Gwen. She was right next to a human girl named Savanna and her sister Evelyn. They met on the way over and became instant friends. The double doors opened and all the first years went into the huge walls. Dawns mouth fell open at the sight of the room. It was huge! Long tables were filled with dishes.

"This is incredible! It's bigger than Ellesmura's hall!" Dawn exclaimed as I sat down at a table.

"Did you say…?" asked Eve,

"So you're an…?" asked Savanna.

"Elf?" uh, yeah." she lifted my hair and showed them her ears.

"WICKED!" they both exclaimed. She smiled. "Your probably the only one here! How old are you?"

"I'm turning 347 next month." she joked. They thought she was serious and took a step away. "I'm joking! I'm 11."

"Oh! Ok." They laughed. An older man went to the stand and cleared his throat. Everyone fell silent.

"Everyone, welcome to Diadore Academy it's 209 year. I am the headmaster, and you will call me headmaster.

After dinner you will go to your dorms. There will be more than enough room for you, dragons. If they is any serious injury tell a teacher or the nurse is on the fifth corridor, first floor. You are not aloud outside your commons after 10:00. Tomorrow you will began classes, any violence and you will face an appropriate punishment.

You get Saturday and Sunday off every week.

We have two elves attending this year. In the history of the school only a few elves have attended. Let us welcome them!" there was clapping and she snuck down in her seat cursing the head master. Everyone craned there neck to look for them. She wondered who the other elf was a peeped around. Dawn instantly spotted her down the table from her and she spotted Dawn also. Dawn gasped and squinted.

_She looks like…me. identical._ Thought Brook. _No, I'm an only child. She cant be. _

Dawn through a sneer at Brook. Brook snorted and looked away.

"You have a sister?" asked Eve.

"No, of coarse not. She looks nothing like me." dismissed Dawn. The speech ended and the feast began. Secretly both elves were plotting against each other. They were enemies of that moment.

**I want to thank ComplexSimplicitY a million times! I took practically this whole chapter, all the funny parts are her. Not me!**

**I'm going to do the other chapters my myself now, but ComplexSimplity gets um… cyber cookies…no, those are bad, um, a java cake! Yeah…**

**So, if you like Harry potter, go to her profile and read her story ****Sugar 'n Spice.**** It's really good. **

**-Ella**


	2. Scales, Hair and a Hat

"She is going down." Demanded Brook that night pacing back and forth in her dormitory.

"Why, is this about her being an elf too?" asked Wren.

"No, she- I don't know, she's annoying. She looks like me!" Brook flopped down onto her bed and looked at Carey.

"Your probably related. It's not a big deal." She said rolling her eyes.

"OK, follow me." She marched out of the room and found the dorm where Dawn was and knocked loudly.

"You look a lot like me." Brook looked at her suspiciously.

"No, I don't. If you tilt your head to the right, you have a slightly crooked nose, and ew, just look at those ears! You'll grow into the some day. Don't worry. Oh, and your eyes, are too dull…mine are green yours are...hmm…light grey? We look nothing alike. Go ahead and use your imagination, honey, but you don't. By the way, nice hat." Dawn smirked.

She shut the door and Brook turned to her friends. She smirked and we went back to the rooms.

"So…your right. She need's it." Carey said.

"Yup." She smiled at her two friends.

"I have an idea. My dad taught me about this spell, you draw an invisible line, and every time someone goes through it, they sprout fur the color of your dragon."

All three girls grinned.

Meanwhile Dawn was pacing back and forth in her dorm. "We have to get back at them!" she told Eve and Savanna.

"How exactly? It's the first night here, and you already hate some one."

"No, it's different. We need a plan though…" Dawn flopped onto her bed. There was a pause. All three girls were thinking. "We will sabotage there room. Every time they sit down, the chair will collapse leaving one side of there face black and the other the color of your dragon."

All three girls grinned.

There was planning done, and practicing. By the time both girls were ready, it was midnight. The castle was dark, but it was risky going out side your room.

Dawn stuck her head out the window, Brooks room was only five windows away she frowned and manipulated magic to create a rope. She tested it and called over her friends. Dawn took a glance down. They were a couple floors down. Dawn put foot out the window, than the other foot and dangled out side the castle. She put her feet on the building and climbed horizontally to Brooks window. Glancing through the dark window it was empty. She opened the window and jumped in and gave the rope to her friends. Once all three girls were there they said the appropriate spells for the chairs and bed, Dawn went out the window and climbed back to her room, she put one foot in the window, and sprouted green fur.

A couple moments ago:

Brook opened the door and peeked around. No one was there. The corridor was completely empty.

The three tiptoed across the hall and broke the lock on Dawns door before going in. It was completely empty. She got a piece of chalk and traced all the exits in the room and they muttered the spell for the fur. They all snuck out and went back to her room shaking with laughter.

Brook grinned and high-fived Wren before sitting down on the couch. She felt a punch on her face…leaving bronze scales. .

Both girls screams of rage echoed through the night.

"That's it." Brook stormed out of the room and clashed with Dawn in the hall way.

"You (beeeeep)!" Dawn screamed.

"Nice hair…" Brook choked out. The two elves sat there staring at each other as the doors all around opened up and lights were turned on.

"What the bloody hell…?" a teacher busted in and saw them sitting there bronze and furry.

"Uh…hi." Brook smiled through her scales. Dawn just examined her hairy feet and pointed at Brooks bedroom. The female teacher moved towards the door.

Brook moved in front of the door. "You cant go in there." she held her arms out.

"Step aside. Now." She ordered.

"Eh…" Brook was joined by Dawn. The teacher looked from me to her confused.

"No, you cant go in there. It's highly dangerous…and-"

"Dawn was experimenting and the room is filled with poisonous gases…so if you open this door and," Brook cast her a furious glance, "you will die…?"

"She is lying. She was experimenting, I told her not too, but," Brook gave a frustrated sigh, "She wouldn't listen." Dawn crossed her arms and shook her hairy head.

"Which one of you is Brook? Wait, who's Dawn? Is this a prank?" The teacher blinked. There was a pause. "…Am I drunk…" she thought out loud.

"Uh…yeah. Are you feeling OK? You look…" Brook trailed off.

"You look awfully pail, perhaps you should go back to bed?" Dawn crossed her fingers.

"I suppose you are right…good night students…" she frowned and went off. Both elves immediately faced each other.

"Your going to pay for this. I hope your ready. Because next time I won't give you scales. It'll be complete humiliation. I'd sleep with an eye open." Dawn looked at Brook with venom in her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't be sleeping with just one eye open. Oh, I really like the scale look, it hides your unabrow." She smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"That's really hard to say when you're the one covered in hair from head to foot." Brook smiled and stared at the other elf.

Dawn leaned forward. "Listen, amateur, I hope you enjoy your stay here, because with me around, it's going to be cut short."

"_Amateur?_ " the other girls were still standing in the hall watching. "Listen, _sweetheart, _I'm staying here weather you like it or not. Now, if you would please excuse me, I am going to bed." she glanced around and walked into her room after reversing all the spells and slamming the door.

Dawn leaned against the wall. "Shows over." She went into her room and shut everyone out.

-----

The next morning Brook was shaken awake by Carey. "Your going to be late! Get up!" She reluctantly put her feet on the floor and dueled Wren out of the bathroom so she could take a shower. After she was dressed she dashed out the door with Carey and Wren.

"Mmm…where are we?" One of the girls asked after wandering around for 10 minutes.

"Uh…that's a good question. It appears we are on the 5th floor." Wren frowned.

"Hey, lets go to the 7th floor…I knew a passage way to the kitchen. My dad went here and then he taught here." Brook said as she slid down the banister.

"Really? Cool! My parents aren't riders or Elves. There humans." Carey slid down after me.

"My dad is a human…sort of…he use to be a human, now he is an elf. He changed in Ellesmura during the Blood-Oath celebration."

"You've been to the **Agaetí Blödhren?!" exclaimed Wren stopping to stare at Brook. **

**"Em, yeah. Every year." **

**"What did your dad do to get so famous? I mean, other than being a rider?" they were now at the closet. **

**"He smashed Durza, the shade." she glanced around and quietly opened the doors and ushered them in. It was a huge closet. In fact, she wouldn't even call it a closet, it was more like a storage building. There was no sign of a trap door, no hole in the wall, not even a stair case. Brook put her hands on her hips and went to the middle of the room letting down her mental walls. She could sense nothing. Brook's friends were staring at her. **

**"Your father is Eragon shadeslayer?" They whispered at once. **

**"Yeah, now where is the passage way?!" She began poking around in the room. **

**Carey sneezed. **

**"Bless you." She said as she moved a box. A statue of a lady carrying a basket of fruit blinked. She gracefully lifted her skirt and stepped off the stand she was on revealing stairs. **

**XoX**

**Ooooohhhhhh! In the next chapter there is going to be several duels…and not the kind you expect. **


	3. Unusual Duels

**"Eh, look at that?" she jumped onto the first stair. "Convenient." they moved the stone back in place and made a light with there palms. The steps were worn and smooth. After turning a corner there was a door. It read 'Professor Finerius desk. Good for getting answers before tests.' She grinned when she found it was her father's handwriting. He friends caught up and together they continued on through the tun- **

**  
"AGHHHH!!!" All three girls screamed as the floor disappeared under them, leaving them falling trough the dining hall. Brook closed her eyes. They seemed to stop a foot away from the ground, as if by an enchantment, and soon Brook found that her face went straight into a bowl of pourage. Before she could wipe the goopy food from her eyes she heard the students roaring with laughter. The only one who was not laughing was another female elf, who was daintily nibbling a piece of butterscotch toast. **

**Brook turned to her, chest heaving. **

**"Getting a taste of your own medicine?" Dawn asked as she placed the toast back on her plate. **

**Brook cocked a pourage covered eye brow. "Your about too." She leaned over and flung a huge glob of butter at her face. Dawn sat frozen, stunned, as if it was completely, utterly impossible that someone just fired a lump of butter at her. **

**Dawn's mouth shaped an 'O' as she wiped her eyes. Without breaking eye contact she threw a pitcher of cream at Brook. She dodged it unsuccessfully and it hit her shoulder spilling milk down her front. Brook took a basket of muffins- **

**"I bet the elf is going to win!" said one student excitedly. **

**"We are both elves you know." said Brook as the launched the muffins at Dawn who was now standing on the table. **

**"Exactly." He finished with a smug smile. Both elves rolled there eyes. **

**"CATCH!" a student threw a bottle of honey at Dawn. In a move even her mother would be proud of she twisted around caught it and squirted it straight in the face of her nemesis. Brook cursed and began firing apples at Dawn, who lazily plucked one out of the air and took a bite out of it. **

**"Terrible waist of food…but I really don't like cocoanuts." Brook picked up a cocoanut and launched at Dawns head. She didn't see it and hit her on the forehead knocking her off the table holding a long loaf of bread. Dawn laid there for a couple seconds and got up dizzy, still holding the bread. She walked a couple feet staring at the students. **

**"I have to hand it to her…that's the best imitation of Jack Sparrow I've ever seen." A student said. Dawn snapped out of it. **

**"HA!" she charged Brook with the loaf of bread. Brook screamed and picked up another loaf. Dawn leapt onto the table and they clashed. Part of the bread sticks went flying and knocked off the headmaster's hat. **

**"GO FOR THE HAIR!" Cassie Johnson yelled. Brook ducked to avoid the pancakes flying at her and snatched up the ketchup bottle while Dawn had a bowl of hash browns. The students screamed as potatoes and ketchup came raining down on them. Both elves were now completely covered in food. **

**Dawn scooped up a platter of jelly doughnuts and leapt to the next table with one foot landing in Andrew Kevans half finished plate. He through down in fork in annoyance and began cheering as Brook leapt over her dumping a bowl of cherries on her. **

"This is for looking like me!" Dawn sent a mango flying at her head.

"OW! NO! This is for looking like ME!" Brook replied with an orange.

"OW! This is for the HAIR!" A pear.

"OW! This is for the SCALES!" A grapefruit.

"OW! This is for….EVERYTHING!" A fistful of blackberries.

Now the entire table had been left and were now at other tables snacking on there food while cheering them on.

"I'll teach you to PISS ME OFF!" Dawn brought a bowl of sugar down on Brooks head.

"THAT'S IT!" Brook tackled Dawn smothering her face in cherry yogurt. She put two slice's of cucumbers over her eyes, tied her down and put an apple in her mouth. As a finishes she put an empty bowl over her head. Brook leaned forward. "And by the way," she whispered, "nice hat."

xXx

"I hope you realize how serious this is. You broke about all the school rules, and, you made poor Dawns eyes puff up because she is allergic to cucumbers. How do you feel, Brook?" Professor Kakaain yelled.

"I feel great. She deserved it." Brook flicked a banana slice off her shoulder.

"Very well. You two will be sent to the isolation cabin." He smiled cruelly.

"Um, did you say 'you two'?" Dawn asked using a tissue to remove yogurt from her ears.

"Yes. You two will live in the same building and clean the dining room without magic. Good day." He exited leaving them sitting there.

long pause

"Oh,"

"My,"

"Gawd,"

XxX

Dawn opened the door to the isolation cabin. It wasn't bad. There were two beds on opposite sides of the room, two dressers, a closet, bed side tables, a large window with a few of the castle, and a circular staircase in the middle. Brook pushed ahead of Dawn and went up the staircase. It led to a bath room.

"It's a bathroom. I call that bed." She called from the top of the stairs.

There was a knock on the door and Dawn opened it again. Two trunks and several bags floated past her and settled them selves in there appropriate place.

"That was cool!" exclaimed Brook. Dawn ignored her.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She went to the stairs.

"I was going to first."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NOOOO-"

"YESSSSS-"

"OOOOO-"

"SSSSSSS-"

"OOOOO-"

"SSSSSSS-"

"OOOOOOOOO," _pant pant, "OOOOOOO-" _

_"SSSSSSSSSS," gasp pant, "SSSSSSSS-" _

"SHUT-"

"-UP!"

Both: "AGHHHH!!!"

Dawn whipped around and grabbed a bottle of Shampoo and squirted it at Brook who tried to dodge the attack and managed at trip over the bathtub and rip down the shower curtain. Dawn roared with laughter. Taking the moment to her advantage, Brook grabbed a bottle of liquid soap and squirted straight into Dawns mouth. She quit laughing and threw a roll of toilet paper at her head. In attempt to avoid it she grabbed on to the shower curtain pole and swung at Dawn. Unfortunately (in Brooks case) the shower pole broke into two and fell off the wall sending Brook onto her back on the floor. Thanks to her mad elf skills she caught the roll of toilet paper on her 'staff' and launched it back at Dawn who ducked and jumped onto the sink. She looked around for a weapon and pulled out her belt.

"HA!" she said cracking it like a whip. Brook spun her staff over her head and attacked Dawn who grabbed both ends of the belt and blocked the attacks.

"TAKE THAT!" she whipped her belt Brookes leg. She leapt aside just in time and poll vaulted on to the nearest bed. Dawn jumped on to the bed and pushed off the wall. She turned in my air and landed in battle stance. To her surprise Brook was still standing on the opposite bed.

"A bit showy don't you think?" asked Brook with an eye brow raised. Dawn just rolled her eyes. Brook ran at her and Dawn waited till the last second toss half her belt over a rafter and swing her feet hard at Brook. Dawn hit her on her shoulders and knocked her over. Now they were both weapon less. Brook swung over the railing on to the staircase and raced up them with Dawn at her heels.

They reached the tops and Dawn grabbed the shower curtain and waved it like she was a Mexican guy in a sombrero trying to tame a bull. Brook charged at her with her fists and Dawn stepped aside.

Brook tripped over the shower curtain and Dawn tied the edges together locking her inside. She hoisted the bag out the window and slammed it shut.

_Ha! Looks like I won this one! Now, what were we fighting about? Oh, yes…who takes a shower first. Excellent. Wait…I have no shower curtain…_

**This was a really fun chapter to write with all the fighting and action. So I hope it was funny. ******


End file.
